How to Make Cake Erza Style!
by FatalityMass
Summary: Erza bakes a cake because Jack told her she can't. She will prove him wrong. One-shot people! Read and review!


**Hi eeveryone! This is a one-shot with my oc Jack Cakeston and if you haven't read my other story Why you don't badmouth strawberry cake then you won't know him so read that for a description of him. Read and review! :-) **

_"thoughts"_

"dialogue"

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Today is the day! The day I bake my own cake!" Erza exclaimed to herself. Excitement peeling off her voice. Erza was a long time cake lover or more specification strawberry cake lover. Erza had gotten all the supply's required in her eyes at least. Cake batter, frosting and strawberries. "That jackass Jack-san said I couldn't bake a cake even though I love cake so much. PREPARE TO EAT YOUR WORDS! HAHAHAHA!"<p>

"Achoo! Someone wants me." Jack said after sneezing. He sadly is not wanted for the reason he suggested.

"Do you really think someone would want **you**?" Lucy asked with some irritation.

"Of course! Are you jealous or do **you** want me too?" He replied with arrogance. Then before Lucy could give a smart comment back, a flaming fist came by and punched him in the face, sending him flying out the window and unconscious. "Luce would only want me you perverted bastard! Any ways Luce let's go on a job!" Natsu exclaimed while he practically dragged Lucy away with him, her face was currently redder than Erza's hair.

"Hmm. I don't think its supposed to look like that... Oh well it must taste amazing!" Erza said before picking it up and taking it to the guild. She had more determination than ever to prove that strawberry cake is the best! The cake in question was lopsided, unevenly spread frosting and had was covered in randomly placed strawberries.

Erza now was in the Master's office. She had walked though the guild hall and received many odd looks but she didn't mind. She was going to give the master the first slice for being like the father see never had. Makorov was looking at the slice in front of him. He couldn't say no after seeing the expectation on her beautiful face. So he hesitantly took a bite. He wanted spit out the terrible tasting cake but endured for Erza's happiness and swallowed."Wow that was something else!" Makorov said hoping that she would try it herself and realize how terrible it is on her own. Erza seemingly satisfied with his response grabbed the cake and left. She now was going to give a slice to Jack and make him literally eat his words.

Jack was walking around Magnolia when he saw a familiar scarlet haired woman in armor walking towards him... with what looked like a deformed cake in her hands. Jack considered his options. A use fire magic to create a wall of flames and run, B face her head on with whatever nefarious plot she had, or C just kill himself now. After five seconds of contemplating he went with option A. He first created a wall of purple fire that cut the street in half then he ran faster than he ever had in his life. Erza was not amused and requiped into her fire empress armor, walked though the fire carefully blocking the flames "ruining" the cake. She quickly requiped into the flight armor and began chasing poor Jack.

She chased him down the street, though alleys, and now they were running across rooftops. "Dammit! I should have gone with option C!" Jack thought as he jumped up and decided to spin around and stick his tongue out at her...only to slam into a chimney and have a sword to his neck."Hi Erza-chan. He he." Jack said nervously. Erza glared at the man who was quite literally shaking in fear and said "Hi Jack-san. I bet your wondering why I chased you."

"Actually I was." He replied.

"I chased you because I want you-" Erza didn't get to finish because Jack interrupted her.

"THEN LETS GO GET A ROOM!" He shouted thinking he just scored big.

Eras face grew as red as her hair and then she slapped him. "No I want you to try this cake!" She said dying down her blush while extinguishing perverted thoughts.

Jack looked a little disappointed but decided to taste the cake and get it over with. He took a fork and then dipped it into the cake and took a small piece. He lifted it to his mouth and ate it. Erza watching intently and was waiting for him to say _"Damn Erza this is way better than chocolate!"_ She never got that instead she heard this. "What kind of shit is this!" As he spun around and spit the cake down the chimney. "Erza are you trying to kill me?"

Erza was standing next to Jack Cakeston who was currently half dead in a hospital bed. She was reading over his injuries. _"He deserved that broken arm, leg, fractured ribs, shattered kneecaps and concussions, the Jackass!"_ Erza thought in her head. Then she looked at the cake and thought "Is it really that bad?" She got a fork and took a bite of her monstrositymonstrosity that was called a strawberry cake. Erza stood up ran to the garbage and spat every atomic piece of it out. Erza walked back to the cake and picked it up and took it to the river. She looked at it one last time before she casted it to the water. She then proceed to walk home ignoring the dead fish floating to the surface of the water. In her mind this entire day never happened.

Makorov would never forget that day for two reasons. One Jacks hospital bill, and two the fact he was using the restroom for 4 hours! "What did she put in that abomination of a cake?" He asked himself after finally finishing relieving himself_."I hope she never bakes a cake and gives it to me...maybe give to Natsu when he needs to shut up. That would work out nicely." _He thought as he went to take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
